Ulterior Motive
by muerte'chan o.O
Summary: Light and L get busy with Misa sleeping in the next room. They get a little too rowdy and Misa wakes up and catches them in the act. Find out what L's ulterior motive is concerning the threesomes relationship. NO LEMONS. Rated K  for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I don't have any money, therefore I don't own Bleach. If I did certain people would have died a lot sooner. **

**This is my first Death Note fic and what else could I write but L/Light? Exactly. Nothing.**

"Stop being such a computer hog! Or we should go out and work on those computers out there." Light was standing by their bed gesturing to the door that lead to the main area with his hands. It was 2 AM, but neither boy slept. L had insisted on working in their room so they wouldn't wake Misa-san up. Bullshit.

L was casually lounging on the fluffy feather bed with his laptop. The only light came from the laptop screen. He looked over to Light, just with his eyes and not moving his body or head. He looked him up and down, then back to the screen.

"… No."

"Oh for gods sake!" Light leapt for the laptop. L noticed the handcuff chain slacken just a moment before Light became airborne. He simply lifted the laptop so Light would land on the bed with a feathery *poof*. Light quickly rolled towards L and reached for the computer. L stood and jumped over Light. He childishly stuck out his tongue at Light for his small victory and snapped his laptop shut with a *click*. With the glare from the screen gone, the only light came from the glow of the city's artificial night coming through the closed window.

Light decided instead of going after L, L would come to him. This wasn't about the laptop anymore. This was a battle for dominance. Light yanked the chain over his head and L wasn't expecting that. He dropped the laptop and it landed on the floor with a *thunk* that was too loud for the all too quiet apartment suite. But neither boy noticed. L went the opposite direction of the laptop and landed right where Light had wanted him too, directly on top of him.

Both boys let out a *huff*. Since the bed was made of feather and was therefore quite fluffy, L's momentum bounced both boys off the bed and onto the floor. Light let out a slight *yelp* at the same time L said;

"Righto-kun! I didn't know you liked it so rough…" Light subconsciously moved in closer. Then he remembered that Misa was in the apartment. He went to push him off when L said;

"Just go with it, Righto-kun. Or else I'll tell the world you're still a virg-MMPH" Light silenced him with a kiss.

"You fight dirty, L" Said man quirked an eyebrow.

"Louder, Righto-kun." He ripped off both their shirts with such precision it kinda unnerved Light. But kinda turned him on too…

"You. Fight. DIRTY!" He succeeded in pushing L off him this time. He thought he heard something… His focus wavered, and L was quick to pin him up against the wall with a *thump*. He began to nibble on Lights ear, and Light gave in.

Before they could get any farther, they heard a sound that made their blood run cold. Dainty footsteps, moving quickly towards their suspiciously locked door. Neither boy could move, they were paralyzed.

Aw, shit.

*POUNDPOUNDPOUND*

"Light-kun, open this door right now!" Misa had been listening through the wall with a cup ever since the laptop hit the floor. When they thumped into the wall, she had had enough. She was convinced that L was trying to conform her Light-kun into, into, one of _them._ A homosexual… she began to pound harder.

There was a scramble to get to the door before Misa knocked it over. Her agent had signed her up for self-defense classes to protect herself, her being famous and all…She stopped pounding when she heard another *whump*. She heard their voices through the door and she used her handy-dandy cup to un-muffle the voices.

"Unlock it already!" Light was trying to find the key.

"I will in due time. First I must get the key from my nightstand." L said.

"Then why did we come to the door first, DAMMMIT?"

"Light-kun, what's taking so long?" Nobody was listening to Misa.

"You're the one who drug us here…"

"I swear to God, L…"

"Hmm, I don't believe I've ever herd you swear this much in one session-"

"Light-kun, what's going on-"

"WHAT SESSION YOU PERV! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR."

"Ah, here's the key. Now to remove my hand from your-"

"I'M WARNING YOU!" Both Light and Misa said at the same time.

Misa was starting to worry. The door opened and Misa dropped the cup. After a moment she recovered and looked over the two boys before her.

Light had a red ear that matched his face, no shirt and his hair wasn't in its usual state of perfection. L, on the other hand, looked normal other than having no shirt.

Without warning she balled her right hand into a fist and put all she had in one punch aimed directly at L's face. He could have dodged it, but he didn't.

"THAT'S for trying to change Misa-Misa's Light-kun." She hopped onto his back piggy-back style with a *smack* of skin against thin nightie. "C'mon, Light-kun, let's go have," she leaned down and whispered in his ear so L wouldn't hear her plan but he heard her anyways. "have sex!"

She leaned back up and waved one arm above her like she was riding a wild animal. Women, such a nuisance, L thought to himself.

Light looked to L for some help but found none. He merely waved and shut the door behind them, muffling Misa's *yee-haws*. According to L, Light deserved everything he got. It was his fault he was too loud.

He rubbed his check where she punched him. She managed to draw blood, good for her. Hopefully Light would kill her soon he thought. He knew Light was Kira. He wasn't telling anybody though. His little secret…

He walked back to the bedside and retrieved his laptop. He pushed a few buttons, and went over the video his hidden camera's caught. He smiled an evil smile to himself. Nothing better than a productive night. He clicked a few more buttons and found the live stream of video coming from Misa-san's room. Yes, nothing better.

*Yee-Haw!*

**This wasn't beta-ed, so sorry for the mistakes if there are any. Which there probably is. Read over the minor ones and if there's anything really heinous let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Thank you for reading and screw you if you don't leave a review. (hehe it rhymed :P)**

**REVIEW **


End file.
